Drizzle
by Kittyclaw
Summary: Oneshot, AxJ. Aelita's looking for someone to spend time with. And there's only one person to fit that slot.


Aelita sat in her seat at the lunch table, poking at her beans with her fork. She wasn't really paying the food too much attention; more interested watching the raindrops rolling down the window beside her. She was hoping that by focusing in something else, she might be able to tune out Sissi and Odd across the table.

The pair had showed up almost twenty minutes ago, having been unsuccessful in finding a table to share to themselves. They said their hellos to Aelita, but then promptly turned their attentions to each other, beginning to cuddle and coo sweet nothings to one another.

Even Aelita, with her saint like patience, was having trouble putting up with the pair for much longer.

"Odd, do you know where Ulrich and Yumi are?" she asked, turning to the blonde.

Odd, who was sitting with Sissi in his lap, his cheek resting in her hair, looked up curiously. "Hmm? Oh yeah, I think they're in the gym or something," he said, giving the pink haired a girl a little smile and quickly returning his attention to Sissi.

Aelita rolled her eyes as Odd and Sissi then began to kiss. It was just a little peck at first, but it soon grew into a full blown make out, attracting more than a few curious stares. Aelita, who preferred not to by the girl sitting with the kids about to have sex on the table, quickly stood up and hurried away, leaving the pair to their business.

Aelita pulled her coat tight as she walked out into the light drizzle of rain. She remained in the doorway of the cafeteria a little longer as she contemplated what to do next. Odd had said Ulrich and Yumi were in the gym, maybe she could provide them with some company.

With that settled, Aelita began the trek through the muddy campus to the large gym building. When she reached it she scurried over to one of its doors, peeking through the window for a sign of her friends.

She found them stretched out across the floor together doing…well, something Aelita figured they would like some privacy for. She then hurried away from the gym, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Now what?" she asked herself after a few minutes of aimless wandering around the school. "Odd is preoccupied with Sissi, Ulrich and Yumi seem to doing fine with just one another for company, and Jeremy-" Aelita paused, eyes lighting up. "Jeremy isn't busy with anyone! He's just working on the supercomputer at the factory. I bet he would like some company."

Aelita nodded at her idea, doing a quick turn and beginning to march towards the woods, and the manhole there that would take her to the factory. Once she reached it she pulled the heavy metal cover away and ducked down into the sewer path below.

Aelita couldn't keep the grin from her face as she grabbed her scooter and began heading along the familiar route. She was surprised at how much she was looking forward to seeing Jeremy. Hopefully he would be in the mood for a visitor.

As fate would have it Aelita was in luck, arriving at the factory just as her cell phone began to ring. She pulled it from her pocket, sliding down the ropes and entering the factory elevator as she answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Aelita," _Jeremy said, sounding relieved. _"I'm glad I reached you. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming down to the factory to help me with the new program I'm working on."_

"No problem," Aelita said, grinning as, at that moment, the elevator thumped to a stop, the doors sliding open. "Hi Jeremy," Aelita said, walking over to stand beside him.

"Uh, Hi," Jeremy responded, glancing around Aelita to the elevator, and then his phone. "That was fast."

Aelita just grinned. "What did you need my help for?" she asked curiously, looking over Jeremie to the computer screen behind him.

"I was hoping you could show me what this is for," Jeremy said, pointing to some code on the screen. Aelita looked forward to take a look. But as she did so, the fact that she was dripping water from her trip to the factory made its self know, as she leaned too far and slipped in one of the little puddles she was creating.

She cried out as she slipped sideways, falling into the chair in front of the computer and, due to his using of the chair, Jeremie's lap as well. Aelita soon realized her position, and quickly made to scurry back out of the chair. To her surprise, Jeremie reached out to grab her hand and stop her.

The two teens sat frozen, staring at their locked hands. They both then proceeded to blush profusely. Aelita then made to get up again, but again was stopped by Jeremy.

"You, you can sit here if you want," Jeremy offered, his blush darkening. Aelita hesitated a moment, then settled back down against Jeremy. After a moment or two of awkward silence, the pair began to work.

As they did, Aelita realized she was only half focusing on the task at hand. The other part of her was distracted with watching Jeremy. She found that she just couldn't keep her focus on a computer screen when his brilliant blue eyes were so much more appealing.

It was during one of these moments of eye gazing that Jeremy noticed the distraction of his assistant.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, eyebrows contracting slightly. Aelita didn't answer, as some part of her brain had decided to point out just how close Jeremy's lips were.

Quickly gathering her courage and tossing way her common sense, Aelita took advantage of this fact and leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Jeremy's unsuspecting lips.

When she leaned back again, she was met with the sight of a slightly dumbstruck, although not unhappy, looking Jeremy. Pleased with her success, Aelita curled up against Jeremy's chest.

"You know, I think we've done enough work today. How about we take a little break?"

Jeremy continued to stare into space a moment longer, then gave his head a shake. "Sure," he said, slipping an unsure arm around Aelita. When Aelita just responded by curling closer, he reached out with his other hand and grabbed Aelita's, lacing their fingers together.

He then smiled, resting his cheek against the top of Aelita's head. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind a little break."


End file.
